1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED (Light Emitting Device) lamp module and, in particular, to an LED lamp module for a street light.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional street lights are quite common to be used in city streets, highways, and tunnels. They not only beautify the city, but also significantly improve the traffic safety and public order. However, with the developments of the times and the LED street lights as new energy, replacing the traditional street lights with the LED ones, which extends the lifetime of the street lights and lowers energy consumption and carbon emissions, obviously becomes a main research topic worldwide at the current stage.
Therefore, related manufacturers have developed LED street lights having various shapes or meeting various specifications. However, the developed LED street lights are not compatible with the currently traditional street lights. Thus, the traditional replacement of the street light is mostly made by a complete replacement, which signifies the high cost of the LED street light and the large manpower and associated equipment for the replacement. Accordingly, people desiring the replacement may step back, which needs to be overcome.